1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved textile treating compositions and to a process for employment, characterized by said compositions sufficiently stable to prevent oxidative oxidation or degredation at temperatures in excess of 200.degree. C. More particularly, this invention relates to a textile treating composition which is suitable as a textile treating composition consisting of a major amount of a lubricant and an effective amount of stabilizer, said stabilizer being a reaction product of dicyclopentadiene, p-cresol, and isobutylene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fiber lubricant which is used as a fiber finish has several functions. It must protect the newly spun fiber from fusion or breakage by controlling the yarn to metal friction between the yarn and machine guides, rollers, draw plates, heater plate and texturing false twist spindles or friction disks. The lubricant provides for yarn cohesion giving strength to the yarn by holding the yarn bundle together and by allowing the yarn to build up an acceptable package at the end of processing. Static electricity that is formed as the yarn rapidly moves through the processing equipment would also be controlled. Finally, the finish must protect machine surfaces from wear. Since the fiber is exposed to heat treatment during processing steps such as bulking and texturing, the fiber lubricant must show acceptable thermal stability in air. Generally, fiber lubricants consisted of a base material such as mineral oils, alkylesters of fatty acids or vegetable oils; emulsifiers that allowed the lubricant to be applied from a water solution; and antistatic agents. Furthermore, special additives such as antioxidants, bactericides, friction modifiers or buffering agents were added. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,973, 3,951,825, and British Pat. No. 1,440,552 teach the texturizing of polyesters. U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,588 teaches a fiber finish for polyesters employing a particular phenolic compound as an antioxidant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,081 teaches the production of nylon fiber using a finish lubricant which contains an antioxidant formed by the reaction of diphenylamine and acetone.